


Reputation

by Volixia666



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volixia666/pseuds/Volixia666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asked Reno how it happened, he would have no answer for them. Because he just had no clue. It was one of those things that just happened.</p>
<p>Of course many wouldn't believe him straddling Rufus Shinra on the man's bed was something that just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

If anyone asked Reno how it happened, he would have no answer for them. Because he just had no clue. It was one of those things that just happened.

Of course many wouldn't believe him straddling Rufus Shinra on the man's bed was something that just happened.

Reno was often amused by the man. The man was sarcastic and cold. Although over the years, Reno had managed to melt some of that ice around Rufus' heart. At least towards the Turks. The public still only saw the stone-cold man. Some might believe the heart-melting was due to being the same age. Reno knew it was because they were both men who were forced to grow up too quickly, and they saw that in each other.

Of course what amused Reno even more was that for a power-hungry Vice-President, now President; Rufus loved to bottom. He loved to receive Reno's kisses, and bites. Some gentle, some forceful. The gentle ones around the neck area, then more powerful as Reno went down to areas he knew there was no chance anyone would see the hickey. Rufus loved the sensation of Reno sucking on the very tip of his cock, as the man stretched Rufus out. He loved to feel Reno's cock sliding into him, always seeming to know what angle to hit to make Rufus cry out. Rufus loved the feel of Reno's hands on his hips as the man moved, the tempo always different depending on the mood of the two men. Rufus even loved the feel of Reno cumming inside of him.

Reno loved seeing the way his lover reacted to every touch, every bite. He always made sure to mark only the places no one would ever see. Rufus was his, but only Rufus could know that. Reno loved the whimpers Rufus made, so strange from a man like him, yet so right at the same time. Reno loved seeing Rufus' face every time he hit the man's prostate. It full of bliss, and enjoyment. Reno loved to cry out the man's name and loved hearing his name in response. And if Reno failed to make the man cum with all that, then Reno enjoyed going down and finishing the job.

Of course many would scoff and say that it was all just sex. Rufus could never love. A Turk can never love.

But it was never just sex. There was love between the two, a love the public would never know about.

The sex would be over, and the two would lie in each other's arms. Exhausted from the love-making and not caring about how sweaty the other was. They would lie there. Sometimes in silence. Sometime there would be conversation. The two would lie there, and fall asleep there.

If Reno were to wake up in terror due to one of the many atrocious things he had done, and had been done to him in the course of his life, Rufus would comfort him. Rufus Shinra would hold on to Reno tightly, and whisper comforting reassurances in the redhead's ear until the man fell back to sleep with a gentle smile on his face.

If anxiety took over Rufus, causing the man to forgo sleep to worry about what he was supposed to do as President, and did anyone actually respect him, and maybe he wasn't cut out for the job; Reno would pick up on it and wake up so he could whisper his own reassurances. You'll figure it out. Plenty of people respect you. You're the only one for this job. You'll do great. I love you. He would whisper until Rufus finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. He would kiss Rufus' forehead, then fall back asleep.

Of course if anyone outside of the Turks knew they were together, Reno would have to kill them. They had a reputation to keep up after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Short little piece. Never really thought about it before writing this, but it wouldn't be surprising if Rufus had anxiety problems shortly after becoming President. Of course, no one has ever seen Rufus Shinra cry.


End file.
